


UNr3@L

by OneWithALeftBrain



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Laboratories, Multi, Science Experiments, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithALeftBrain/pseuds/OneWithALeftBrain
Summary: Aliens are abducting mammals left and right, and it’s up to our favorite duo to crack the case. When both are abducted, however, they must find to save the people Zootopia, or be stuck on a ship forever





	UNr3@L

The aliens invaded on a summer night. Officer Judy Hopps and her partner, a red fox named Nick Wilde, were sent by the Zootopia Police Department to investigate what some mammals called “floating eggs in the sky”. Being the best team-up on the force, they hopped to it (pun intended).

 

They had _no idea_ of what would happen next. None. At. All.

|||

“Whoa!” Nick gasped as he raced out of the police cruiser, green eyes wide with shock. The bunny pursued, then skeeted to a halt. Her jaw nearly fell off of her face Before them were...black eggs! Just as every emergency call described! There were over a thousand of them. Nick looked at one, then froze. As black as the eggs were, they could make out shapes. Familiar shapes. They were... mammals! What was going on?!? ”Carrots... he said with an eerie calm “...I have a feeling we’re not in Zootopia anymore.” Judy didn’t reply. She just slowly approached one of these “eggs” and the fox coward behind her. A female cheetah was inside of one. It looked as though she was as sleeping, but not quite.

”It’s like she’s frozen,” commented Nick. “Judy...what’s—“ Judy turned to look at Nick, but he was gone. Completely vanished! Then...something flew above her. Violet eyes practically dilated as an enormous foreign aircraft—which was so large it covered up most of the stars— flew over the bunny. Giant mechanical arms swooped down to collect the mammals in pods. Judy tried in vain to run, but then she saw Nick being taken away. She called out to him, but to no avail. As she began to cry, however, the bunny cop noticed an empty pod and entered.

 

Judy Hopps had been abducted by aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, comment, and suggest any feedback for me! Thanks!


End file.
